


Watch Me

by thugboyfriendnagisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism, ace!Kenma, and also implied bisexual!Hinata bc reasons, consensual voyeurism, specifically: tiddie games, trans!kenma, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugboyfriendnagisa/pseuds/thugboyfriendnagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kenma watched in slight confusion as the two characters began to kiss and remove their clothes, the screen soon filled with a picture of the love interest naked, flushed, and getting fucked by the protagonist.</p>
<p>Kenma looked from his PSP to the far wall of his room, unimpressed, and wondering what he ever did to deserve this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me

The first ‘gal game’ Kenma received was a joke from Kuroo.

“Make sure you play it alone,” he had said, a smug smirk on his face. That really should have been Kenma’s first hint to what kind of game it was.

It was interesting at first, a subpar plot, and lots of cute girls in too tight clothes with large breasts. Then the game completely threw him for a loop when a picture of the protagonist groping the love interest that Kenma had pursued (the shy, sweet girl). A gentle moan wafted from his PSP, and he quickly turned down the volume, frowning considerably. He grabbed his headphones and plugged them in, continuing the scene with the volume on low.

_Do you like this, Kou-chan? Is this okay?_

_Y…Yes…I-I love you, so…Let’s become one…!_

Kenma watched in slight confusion as the two characters began to kiss and remove their clothes, the screen soon filled with a picture of the love interest naked, flushed, and getting fucked by the protagonist.

Kenma looked from his PSP to the far wall of his room, unimpressed, and wondering what he ever did to deserve this.

The scene finished and the game ended with the protagonist and love interest dating, and Kenma frowned thoughtfully, before shrugging and restarting the game.

He played through every single story line, even unlocking the bonus teacher ending (which he played, reluctantly, and it was just as gross as he expected), and then went to Kuroo one day before school, playing on his phone.

“I think I’d like another one of those games,” he admitted, and Kuroo paused, stopping to look at Kenma, who looked up at Kuroo with an eyebrow raised. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You actually _played_ that game?!” Kuroo squawked, and Kenma frowned.

“Why wouldn’t I have played it? You spent money on it, didn’t you?” he asked, and Kuroo blushed, fumbling through his response.

“W-Well, _yeah_ , but I mean, it was a _joke_ , Kenma!” he paused, giving Kenma a scrutinizing look, “Did you… _you know_ ,” he made a jerking off motion with his hand, making Kenma squint in disgust, “You didn’t even jack off to it?! What’s the point of playing a gal game if you’re not going to jerk it?!”

“The story was okay,” Kenma shrugged, looking back to his phone and continuing his walk, “I could have done without the whole…sex part, but. It was an alright game. There’s probably other ones with a better plot than that game, though.”

And that was how Kenma got into dating simulators.

-x-

Even though Kenma was into dating simulators, he never imagined getting a significant other at any point in his life. (Being trans and also asexual apparently wasn’t a big plus for people looking for potential partners.)

“Um,” he began, cheeks heated as Hinata stared at him with those bright eyes and small grin, “I…Um. I’m not…Ah.” He fidgeted, looking to his right to avoid eye contact, “I don’t…I’m asexual.” He blurted, glancing at Hinata, who was frowning in confusion, “I…wouldn’t ever want to do anything… _sexual_ with you. It’s not because I don’t like you,” he added on hastily when Hinata started to wilt, “I just, um. I don’t want to do anything sexual with anyone ever. That’s what asexual means.”

“Ooh…” Hinata hummed, rubbing his shoes in the dirt absentmindedly, “Well…could we still like…kiss and cuddle and stuff?”

“I mean…maybe a little bit,” Kenma muttered, his cheeks burning and Hinata brightened again.

“Then we’re fine!” he chirped, grabbing Kenma’s hands, “So it’s okay, right? We’re boyfriends now?”

“Um,” Kenma felt his heart thumping in his chest and his head was spinning, so he squeezed Hinata’s hands to he could know that this was _real_ , “I don’t…I’m not…I don’t have a penis.” He blurted out again, and Hinata furrowed his brow.

“…Um?” he tilted his head, “Isn’t your genitalia kind of irrelevant? Since, um…I wouldn’t be touching it ever or anything like that?”

“…Oh,” Kenma blinked, feeling faint, “…You don’t…You don’t care?”

“Not really,” Hinata shrugged, “You’re a boy and I’m kind of really gay for you. And I just…” his smile turned wobbly, “…I’m _really_ cool with just getting to touch you like this.”

Kenma’s face was so hot, he was sure he was going to melt.

-x-

Hinata and Kenma visited each other every other weekend, trading off who went to where. They mostly ended up cuddling and kissing each other, Hinata apologizing profusely when his hands wandered to Kenma’s chest or backside. Kenma didn’t really mind the touches on his butt, but his chest made him uncomfortable, but Hinata had done his research on binding and insisted that Kenma not leave on his binder when he slept over at Hinata’s or vice versa.

“You could hurt yourself!” he whined every single time, so Kenma wore sports bras to appease his boyfriend.

They were at Kenma’s house, Hinata curled up into his side, both of them grossly invested in the dating game Kenma had started playing recently.

“Which one should I pick?” he asked Hinata, moving between the two options.

“Um…I don’t know,” Hinata hummed, “These options are both really weird. Go with the second one.”

Kenma picked the second option, and the love interest blushed and stuttered, and Hinata raised an eyebrow at the dialogue.

“Um,” he spoke up, “Is…Isn’t this one of those…” his voice lowered to a whisper, “ _Dirty games?_ ”

The next screen was the two characters kissing passionately, the protagonist’s hands firmly planted on the ample chest of the love interest, and Hinata’s eyes widened, and Kenma sighed.

“Yeah, it’s one of those games,” he replied, “I play them mostly for the story and stuff. Usually the ones I play don’t have the dirty stuff, but sometimes the ones that are dirty are interesting too.” He paused and looked to Hinata, who was positively flushed, “Do you want me to stop playing?”

“N…No, it’s okay,” Hinata replied quietly, “You can keep going.”

Kenma shrugged, continuing to click through dialogue peppered with moans and squelching. It never really did much for him, so he just kept clicking, trying to get through the scene quickly while still getting the main parts of dialogue.

He paused in his button pressing when he felt something press against his leg.

Kenma glanced down, seeing the tent in Hinata’s shorts. He looked from the tent to Hinata’s face, which was hidden behind his hands.

“Kenmaaa,” he wailed, “You weren’t supposed to look, I’m so sorry-”

“You’re hard?” Kenma asked, slightly confused.

“Well I’m _sorry_ ,” Hinata whined, “I’m not _completely_ immune to cute girl moans and to graphic depictions of sex, Kenma.”

“I’m not judging you,” Kenma replied easily with a small smile and a shrug, turning back to his game, “You can go take care of that in the bathroom, if you need to.”

Kenma clicked the button again, and Hinata continued to squirm next to him, and Kenma paused the game, turning to look at him. Hinata was biting his lip and seemed to be lost in thought, and Kenma raised an eyebrow.

“What’s up, Shouyou?” he asked, and Hinata squirmed again.

“Um,” he began, clearing his throat, “If…If you’re okay with watching… _that_ …” he jerked his chin towards Kenma’s PSP, “Um…d-do you think…maybe…you’d…you’d be okay…w-watching me…?” Kenma inhaled sharply, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“Y…You want me…to…?”

“Y-You don’t have to do anything!” Hinata amended quickly, “Just…I just thought maybe you’d…watch me…touch myself…” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I mean…the idea of you watching me do that…is kind of...really h-hot, so…”

Kenma paused, mulling it over. It really wouldn’t be much different from watching these dating games. But it would be someone he actually liked. And he wouldn’t have to press any buttons or touch anything he wasn’t interested in touching. The worst thing that would happen is that Kenma doesn’t enjoy it and they never do it again.

Still feeling uneasy, Kenma found himself nodding his head, saving his game and turning it off and moving to give Hinata room to do whatever he needed to. Hinata blinked, looking to Kenma and giving him a determined look.

“You’re absolutely positive you want to do this?” he asked, licking his dry lips afterwards, and Kenma nodded again, and Hinata bit his lip.

He adjusted himself on the bed, laying down and spreading his legs, his right hand trailing down his chest, his stomach, and immediately to the tent in his shorts, rubbing over it with a soft groan. Hinata closed his eyes with a hum, biting his lip again to muffle some of the noises he was making, his hips slowly bucking in tandem with his hand.

Kenma was frozen stiff on his side of the bed, trying to breathe as quietly as possible, to not disturb Hinata’s little private bubble of pleasure. Kenma’s eyes widened as Hinata’s thumbs hooked under the waistband of his shorts and boxers, pausing and looking back to Kenma with half-lidded eyes.

“Is it okay if I…?” he began, and before he could finish the question, Kenma was nodding furiously, bringing his knees up to his chin and curling in on himself.

Hinata licked his lips again, slowly tugging down his boxers and shorts, his cock resting hot and heavy on his belly, a drop of precum beading wetly at the tip.

This was a _lot_ different from Kenma’s games. A good different.

His boxers felt uncomfortably wet.

Hinata’s hand slipped down again to begin stroking himself with a soft whine. He started off slow, swirling his index finger around the tip, smearing the precum that started to drip there. Kenma swallowed and his eyes trailed up to Hinata’s face. His bottom lip was plump and red from Hinata biting into it, his eyes scrunched shut as he whined and squirmed.

“Kenma…” he breathed out, making Kenma’s eyes widen and his body tense up, “Kenma, _Kenma_ …!” Hinata tossed his head back with gasp, his back arching. Kenma watched with rapt attention as Hinata’s hips began to undulate, rolling as he thrust into his hand. His chest heaved with heavy breaths, becoming more stuttered and broken as his hand sped up.

“ _Ngh_ ,” he groaned, his other hand moving to fondle his balls, a throaty moan escaping his lips. “M’close,” he muttered, and Kenma began chewing at his own lip, watching eagerly as Hinata reached the peak of pleasure, letting out a loud, garbled wail of Kenma’s name, cum shooting on his stomach, Hinata slowly working himself through his orgasm with a low moan. “Mmn, Kenma,” he sighed, turning his head towards his boyfriend, a loopy grin on his face, “Will you kiss me?”

Kenma blinked, flushing brightly as he uncurled from his ball next to Hinata, bending over to press their lips together softly. Hinata returned it with a soft hum, using his clean hand to play with the hairs at the nape of Kenma’s neck, a pleasant shudder rolling down his spine.

“Um,” Hinata spoke up, clearing his throat and reaching for some tissues that Kenma kept near the bed, “Was…Was that okay?” he asked, fumbling to quickly tuck himself back into his pants, “I-I mean, we both know _I_ enjoyed it, but, like…Did you like watching? Did you not like it?”

“…I think,” Kenma began softly, tilting his head and giving Hinata a soft smile, “I think, I liked watching you a lot more than I liked watching those stupid games.”

Hinata brightened considerably, sitting up and wrapping Kenma into a tight embrace, which Kenma returned easily.

“So, um,” Hinata spoke up from where he had buried his face into Kenma’s neck, “W-Would you ever…?” Kenma’s brow furrowed in confusion before he realized what the other was asking, and he stiffened slightly, Hinata pulling away and immediately fussing, “I-I mean you don’t have to! It’s not a problem I-I just thought I would ask! Just in c-case, you know…” Hinata twiddled his thumbs, looking away, “Y-You changed your mind, or something…? Th…That’s kind of stupid though, huh? I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked-”

Kenma cut him off by putting a finger over his lips, giving Hinata a gentle smile.

“It’s okay,” Kenma replied, “I get what you mean. B-But…I’m sorry, I just…” he frowned, looking away, “I’m not…really interested in the… _participating_ part. Watching you was…” he shrugged, “…I don’t know, I liked it, but…I don’t think I…want to… _do_ it.” he looked back at Hinata, “I’m sorry.”

“No! It’s fine! You’re fine! I liked having you watch me!” Hinata reassured, moving back in to hug him again. “…Do you think maybe, though,” he murmured, “Do you think you would be opposed to…k-kissing me while I was doing that? A-And you don’t have to, I just thought, like, maybe…it would f-feel good, for both of us?”

Kenma hummed in thought, tugging Hinata so the two of them were laying down, Hinata still hiding in his neck waiting for his response.

“…I’ll think about it.” Kenma decided, and he felt Hinata grin against his skin, pulling him closer as he snuggled him.

“I love you, Kenma!” he chirped, “Thank you for doing this with me today!”

“No problem,” Kenma replied softly, brushing Hinata’s bangs back to press a soft kiss to his forehead, “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> so many thanks to Reedlet for beta-ing!!! LUUUHHHHH YEW.
> 
> hello! hi! WILLKOMMEN. it a kenhina. haha, what a stupid title. alternative title: "this is kinda gross, but i'm kinda into it."
> 
> ALSO, LEMME GIVE ANOTHER SHOUTOUT TO MEGGLEPIE mah homegurrrl because i literally thought this up while we were talking about something at like 1 in the morning randomly or something idr BUT I REMEMBER MAKING THE PLOT OF THIS WHOLE THING UP IN A CONVERSATION WITH YOU so thank u, ur a peach~
> 
> anyway!!! ace!trans!kenma !!! my fave!!!!! sometimes i feel weird reading stories where kenma is having sex because i'm like "but??? he is asexual???" IT OK THO. 
> 
> i also wanted to write a story with an asexual character bc i don't think i have??? well, i've written demisexual/demiromantic kageyama, and demi is in the ace spectrum...but uh. yeah. idk. i thought it would be interesting to take the approach of, "watching the person i love experience pleasure is A++, but...i don't want to participate???" THERE IS A NAME FOR THIS FEELING but i forgot what it was and i am far too tired and lazy to look it up. school has been kicking my ass. i've been working on this on and off for about a month now. i'm glad i managed to get it done!!
> 
> other things i am currently working on include!!! an iwakage, and a kagehina!!! don't know when they'll be done. like i said, school is kicking my ass, so. we'll see what happens!
> 
> as always, thanks for any kudos or comments!!! (/^o^)/ and you can come hang out with me on tumblr, queenanimetrash!!


End file.
